No Matter The Story
by mooloo95
Summary: The situation doesn't matter, they're just meant to be together. 10 Drabbles based on the iPod challenge. Mention of sex and drugs.


**The iPod Challenge - 10 Shuffled songs and 10 Drabbles. :) **

**Clumsy - Fergie**

Naruto sat next to the black-haired boy, staring at him with hearts in his eyes and flowers poofing out of his arse. God, he was blushing like a school girl! But damn, the new transfer student was fine. That sexy cold stare and toned muscles and -

'Dobe. Quit staring already.' - and that beautiful mouth that was smirking straight at him.

Naruto's heart jumped into his mouth and the hand his head was leaning on slipped, causing him to slam his head onto the desk. The other boy's smirk grew wider, and thankfully Naruto was saved by the bell, grabbing his bag and rushing off to lunch. He knew his friends would rip him so badly for that display, but he didn't care, he'd caught the love bug and had fallen for the Uchiha already. He really was clumsy enough to fall that quick, and his stupid hand never could stop being so slippery and clumsy.

**No Sleep Tonight - The Faders**

Sasuke stood in the middle of his bedroom, at approximately 11pm, casually brushing his teeth and walking around naked. Of course, he knew his neighbour, Naruto, was watching, but hey, he could enjoy the show.

The Uchiha sauntered over to his mirror and glanced over his body, brushing his course hands through his hair and patting his toned stomach. He knew he looked good, and his peripheral vision showed the blonde idiot drooling on his own orange windowsill.

This was their nightly ritual. And Sasuke also knew that Naruto didn't get a lot of sleep each night, and tonight wasn't any different. He could hear the moans the blonde sounded as he pleasured himself, and Sasuke secretly did under the covers too. Naughty.

**With Me - Sum 41**

Rain pattered onto the quiet pavements, running rivers through the streets. Sasuke and Naruto ran, hand in hand, jumping into every puddle they could down the street to get to the safety of the willow tree ahead from the rain.

Upon reaching their destination, Sasuke wrapped his arms around the smaller boy's waist and hugged him close to his chest, seeping warmth to stop his shivering. He smiled contently; Naruto was the only person who could make him smile.

This memory, just them two for once, would stay with them together.

'I want you to know...' Naruto said through chattered teeth, listening to Sasuke's heartbeat. 'With everything we've been through..' He cringed at the thought of all the death's they'd been through together. 'I won't let this memory, right now of us, ever go.' He smiled when Sasuke hugged him tighter. 'I don't want this moment to ever end.'

'There'll be more.' Sasuke whispered. 'I love you. I won't ever let you go.' And he meant it.

**Bonkers - Dizzee Rascal**

Naruto sprung up in bed, seeing the orange walls surrounding him with blue polka dots and shot a smile to the world. He grabbed the sleeping man next to him and ripped him out of the bed, trudging downstairs. The stereo was flipped on and a heavy bass line sprung through the floor boards.

'Turn it off, Dobe.' Sasuke mumbled, wiping his sleepy eyes and attempting to return to bed.

'NOPE.' Naruto shouted and pulled Sasuke back. 'Today we're gonna live our fucking lives.'

'We just got home from fucking New York like 3 hours ago.' Sasuke said as he slumped onto the couch.

'But I'm BON BON BON BON BONKERS.' Naruto fist-pumped and ran around the house.

**My Body - Young The Giant**

Sasuke sat on the train back to Konoha with a paper in his hands and a gorgeous boyfriend on his right. He set the paper down and slipped into the aisle, squeezing Naruto on the shoulder on the way. He gracefully made his way to the toilets, nodding to a young woman who was returning to her own seat.

Inside the tiny cubicle, he pulled out a round pill and popped it into his mouth. He flung his head back, feeling the pill drop down his throat as he dry swallowed it, the pain of it scratching the column's inner muscles making him wince.

The E would take a few minutes to kick in, and straight away as it hits the bottom of his stomach, Sasuke felt a pang of guilt in his heart. He could just imagine Naruto's naivety right now. The boy had no idea about Sasuke's little secret.

The raven spun the tap handle and let the cool water pool into his cupped hands. He leant down to the basin and splashed the water onto his face, letting it trickle down his jaw line. Everything told him to quit. His body told him to drop the pills down the toilet and run back to his love like a mother fucker. It wasn't like he hadn't tried though. He couldn't help it. He needed more. He just kept falling down in this spiral.

**Stacy' Mom - Fountains of Wayne**

Konohamaru had a really nice garden. It had a big pool and a trampoline, and after school on every Thursday his friend, Sasuke would come over and cut his grass. Konohamaru loved this, as he got to see Sasuke's fine torso in action as sweat shone on his skin. Little did he know, however, that Sasuke took a like to coming over for a different member of the household.

Konohamaru's guardian, Naruto, was hot. Every time Naruto came outside for his massage in just a towel on, Sasuke felt his heart jolt a little, as well as something else.

Today, however, when Naruto came out he stared at the pale boy, and winked as he said 'You missed a spot over there.'

Sasuke felt his mouth go dry as he followed the older man's finger to the lawn. Naruto chuckled and grabbed Sasuke's wrist, pulling his away and into the kitchen, where he continued to strip for the Uchiha heir.

**Count on Me - Bruno Mars**

Naruto sat in his nursery group, as he did every day, playing with his favourite plastic red spaceship. He grinned as he glided the little toy up into the air and made whooshing noises. He giggled and bounded around the room, spinning and twirling his body and the toy in his hand.

Suddenly, he stopped as he saw a little raven boy sitting in the corner alone, looking nervous and on the verge of tears. He ran up to the boy and skidded to a halt in front of him. 'Why are you crying?' He accused, whilst pointing at the pale boy.

'Pfft. Dobe.' The other boy sniffled, and looked down at his shoes as he scuffed them on the floor from where they dangled on his chair.

'HEY! Don't call me that! You..MEANIE!' Naruto stomped his feet.

'Sheesh. Is that the best you have.'

'Well-Yo- TEME!' Naruto shouted, and crossed his arms, pouting.

The other boy let a small chuckle pass and looked up, pleased. 'Better, Idiot.'

Naruto flashed a grin and saluted the other boy.' I'm NARUTO! BELIEVE IT!'

The quieter boy paused a second, before muttering a small 'Sasuke.'

'Are you new?' Naruto asked as he plopped next to Sasuke.

'Mm-hmm.' Sasuke said, eyeing Naruto's toy. Naruto followed his gaze to the rocket ship and laughed. He zoomed the rocket around Sasuke, and watched as the other giggled. He beamed seeing his new friend smile.

Naruto quickly ran off and Sasuke turned sad again. Soon, however, the blonde bundle came back with some building blocks. 'You're my new best friend, Sasuke!' He declared, and plopped back next to the boy. 'You can count on me...' He stacked three numbered building blocks up, 'like one, two, three! I'll always be there!'

Sasuke smiled and reached for the fourth building block. 'I can count on you, like four three two.' He said as he placed the fourth on top of the others. 'Cos that's what friends are 'sposed to do!'

The smiled at each other and linked two fingers each together as a promise, and then started to fight, throwing the blocks at each other and trying to steal the rocket ship away for themselves. They would be fighting for years to come, apparently.

**Laid - Matt Nathanson**

Naruto screamed in ecstacy as his seed spilled over Sasuke's stomach. He climbed off of Sasuke from where he was straddling him and laid next to him. Only now, after their passionate romp, could they hear they neighbours banging against the wall, as they did every night. The couple just chuckled and placed small pecks onto each other.

Sasuke didn't even live there anymore. Naruto's therapist always said Sasuke was a bad influence on him and that a game of cross-dressing was not good for Naruto's 'sexuality-problem.' Damn homophobe.

Not like anything worked. When Naruto locked Sasuke out, he woke up the next morning with Sasuke in his bed and a hole in his wall where Sasuke had stuck his hand to unlock the door.

No stupid psychology student was gonna keep them apart now. And their neighbour's were just gonna have to deal with it.

**Always - Blink 182**

Yes. They fought. A lot. But who didn't argue when they'd been together 7 years? And yes, even when Sasuke and Naruto were only friends, or rather, rivals, they still fought. That was what made them special. But yet again, Sasuke was begging for Naruto back, when he'd stepped over the line and mentioned the no-no zone, of when he'd left to do his 'avenger business' a few years back.

So now, Sasuke stood in front of Naruto, just begging to hold him, touch him, feel him, for always. Naruto's hands were shaking as he tried to say his goodbyes, but everyone knew he'd fail, he always did. They were meant to be, no matter how much of a bastard Sasuke was, and how stubborn Naruto was.

As always, they ended up in an embrace. Always.

**UGLY-Daphne and Celeste**

The gym was full of supporters as Sasuke's team ran out and Naruto's did the other side of the court. They'd been competing in cheerleading competitions for as long as they could remember, and there was always a spark between them that the audience loved. They however, hated each other.

'_I saw you walking down the street just the other day_

_I didn't see your damage from that far away_

_I should have got a clue when the kids started screaming_

_You walked up to me with your buck teethe a gleaming_

_Your hair was all frizzy and your face was a mess_

_I thought it was a sack but it's your favourite dress_

_You hurt the trees feelings and the birds all flew_

_I don't mean to insult you_

_Oh wait! Yes I do._'

Naruto's team chanted as they performed flips and kicks and lifts. Naruto stuck his tongue out to Sasuke as he watched the other's face redden with anger.

'_Your teeth are yellow, they're covered in mould_

_You're only eighteen you look a hundred years old'_

_Sasuke began, glaring at Naruto as him team and himself showed off heir skills._

_'When looks were handed out you were last in line_

_Your face looks like where the sun don't shine_.'

Naruto cut Sasuke up. Not for a second did he believe these words but still, he had to win, he had to beat Sasuke! He waltzed up to the other, standing less than an inch from the other. Their chests pressed against each other and sparks grew between their locked gazes. The audience gasped appeasingly, loving the tension, and cheered harder.

'_Did you fall off a building and land on your head_

_Or did a truck run over your face instead._'

Sasuke said half-heartedly, getting lost in oceanic blue eyes. Still, his own eyes bore terrifyingly down into Naruto's, but Naruto didn't scare that easy. The audience's cheering became simple white noise around them.

Naruto rubbed his nose against Sasuke's, deciding to take the chance he knew both of them had dreamt about for years. 'There ain't no pill cos you ain't ill' he whispered, and meshed his lips harshly into Sasuke's, molding their mouths and bodies into one, flaring harsh heat around them.

Sasuke pulled back after a moment, dazed, with a lusty smile spread on his face. 'You're sexy.' He finished for Naruto, and dove back to the other's mouth to claim it again and again.

**So there we have it! :) My boredom brings about a lot of random crap. Review and let me know what was your favourite! :) **


End file.
